


march gently on

by raptordude, thisbeautifuldelirium



Series: phichit/yuuri fwb [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptordude/pseuds/raptordude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbeautifuldelirium/pseuds/thisbeautifuldelirium
Summary: To an outsider, it would look like a quiet affair, an everyday occurrence.And they would be right.or: phichit realizes he has feelings for yuuri





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic dump w/o context yay; ivy & claire & peach are ocs in sam's (@raptordude) fic that she hasn't published yet, so this is lowkey based on her fic's universe- btw she'll be publishing it soon so keep an eye out for that!! + she wrote part of this fic i love her sm  
> anyways enjoy <3

If an outsider saw them, it would look like this:

Boy one asks boy two if he wants the rest of his ice cream.

Boy two shakes his head, so boy one smiles at him and dumps it into a nearby trash can.

Boy one takes boy two’s hand, and they walk away without another word.

To an outsider, it would look like a quiet affair, an everyday occurrence.

And they would be right.

Every day Yuuri and Phichit walk back from training, sharing food and stories. If Phichit doesn’t reach for his hand, then Yuuri takes his. Some days they head to the coffeeshop, accompanied by Ivy or Claire or Peach, but most days they’re undisturbed as they head back to their dorm. 

That’s most days, anyway, and Phichit is not an outsider.

When Yuuri asks him if he wants the rest of his ice cream, Phichit stays uncharacteristically silent. For some reason his head is spinning, and he doesn’t trust himself to speak, so instead he offers Yuuri a small smile and an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

If Yuuri notices that anything’s off, he doesn’t acknowledge it. He smiles back at Phichit before tossing the container in the trash with a careless flick of his wrist, and Phichit struggles to swallow.

Yuuri takes his hand, and it’s then that Phichit knows something is very,  _ very _ wrong. He hears his heart pounding in his head, and they’re moving forward, but he can’t feel his feet hit the pavement. Each step jostles something in his mind, and suddenly his thoughts are a hurricane. He can’t hold onto one, can’t reach for the one that explains what’s happening to him. He feels like he’s drowning in the silent mess of his thoughts.

Somehow he makes it back to their dorm without tripping over the feet that are no longer attached to his body, but now Yuuri is kissing him, stealing his breath from his lungs. 

It’s when Yuuri cradles his face in his hands that his world comes crashing down around him.

It starts out as something in his throat. It's tight, like he's about to cry, like he's just done an entire skating routine at triple the speed, and he can't catch his breath. It moves into his heart, which beats faster and faster as the space between he and Yuuri diminishes, and the heat doesn’t stop growing. He starts to feel it in his stomach, but it's different than the other times he’s kissed Yuuri, when he knows the tightening in his abdomen just means he's excited, means nothing more than he's happy to be screwing around with his best friend. This time, though, his stomach is doing somersaults, twisting and turning and begging for more. He wants  _ more _ from Yuuri Katsuki. He wants to tell this boy just how beautiful he is, wants to hold his hand, wants to get dinner at a fancy restaurant. He wants to come back home and not just have sex, but make love. He wants to  _ be _ in love. 

That’s when his hurricane of thoughts come to a standstill, and he finally grasps the one he’s been searching for.

_ Fuck, _  he’s in love. 

It's hard to breathe, to think, to  _ be _ , without the love of the person he trusts most in the world. The person whose chest is up against his and whose arms tighten around him as their hands trace each other's backs and sides, unobstructed by clothes now. It's too much. He wants to scream, to make this all go away. He promised Yuuri that he didn't, wouldn't  _ ever  _ have feelings for him. And yet, here he is. In the middle of it all.

If an outsider saw them, they would look like two boys in love. 

But Phichit Chulanont is not an outsider, and Yuuri Katsuki is not in love with him.


End file.
